Along with the development of the communication technology, such functions as entertainment, reading and office may be achieved through mobile phones, and a user may read a document or view a photo or video on a mobile terminal at any time and any place. However, in a crowded environment, e.g., subway, bus or restaurant, the content displayed on the mobile phone of the user may probably be viewed by any other person around the user, resulting in the leakage of privacy information.
Usually, it is impossible for a display device such as mobile phone to adjust its viewing angle through configuration. Instead, the viewing angle is controlled through a protection film attached onto a screen thereof, so it is necessary to maintain the protection film. In addition, the viewing angle is fixed, and cannot be adjusted.